warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Ducksters
The Ducksters is a Warner Bros. Looney Tunes theatrical cartoon short animated in 1949 and released in 1950. It was directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. Title The title is a pun on The Hucksters, a 1947 film. Plot Porky Pig is on a radio quiz show called "Truth or AAAHHH!!", a parody of the popular quiz show Truth or Consequences hosted by Daffy Duck and sponsored by "Eagle Hand Laundry", in which the object is answer near-impossible questions (such as "Who, mind you WHO, was the referee for the New Zealand heavyweight title fight in 1726?" or "At what latitude and longitude did the wreck of the Hesperus occur?") or "pay the penalty". These penalties include Porky being crushed by the Rock of Gibraltar, rained upon by Niagara Falls, tied up and blown up with dynamite, severe pounding with a mallet, thrashing by a gorilla, threatened by a buzz saw, crushing by safes, and other forms of abuse. In the end, however, Porky wins $26 million and three cents which he uses to buy the Ajax Radio Network (costing exactly $26,000,000.03!) and then submits Daffy to the same "penalties" that he had received earlier. Daffy is then tied to a long plank being cut by the same buzz saw Porky was on to begin the cartoon, quickly irising out after Daffy screams at his studio audience, "Have you got a doctor in the balcony, lady?!" (This line was a takeoff of another radio quiz show, Doctor IQ, where the announcer would note "I have a lady in the balcony, doctor" to introduce a new contestant.) Gallery Trivia *The boulder that falls on Porky appears in the Boulder Museum. *On the game show Porky Pig won: 1. The Rocky Mountains, 2. A 17-Jewel half Nelson, 3. The La Brea Tar Pits, 4. The Rock of Gibraltar, 5. 600 gallons of genuine Niagara Falls, 6. $26,000,000.03. *The "Miss Shush" Porky is asked to identify by the sound of brushing her teeth is actually, as Daffy tells the audience, "Mamie the 600-Pound Gorilla who appears in Obnoxious Pictures' 'Jungle Jitters'". Both the character and film are fictitious; as the original cartoon did not feature a gorilla. *There are several references to well-known people in this cartoon, such as Eli Whitney, George Washington, and even Lauren Bacall. *The identification of the Ajax Broadcasting Company was an unusual name for Warner Bros.; Ajax was a name more commonly used by rival studio Disney, whereas Warner Bros. would more commonly use Acme Corporation in its later productions. *This is the last screwball Daffy Duck cartoon, as all of the directors eventually stuck with the greedy, self-centered Daffy that emerged in Rabbit Fire. Censorship On Nickelodeon the entire scene where the off-screen audience member says "You'll be sorry!", along with Daffy shooting that off-screen audience with a gun is cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-d.aspx Availability *VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 1 *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Two References External Links *The Ducksters *The Ducksters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky and Daffy shorts Category:Daffy and Porky shorts Category:Directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:Animated shorts Category:1950 shorts Category:1950 films Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:1950 Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Eddie Selzer Productions Category:Produced by Edward Selzer Category:Cartoons produced by Edward Selzer Category:Edward Selzer Productions Category:Story by Michael Maltese Category:Written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animation by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Cartoons animated by Lloyd Vaughan Category:Animated by Ken Harris Category:Animation by Ken Harris Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Harris Category:Animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animation by Phil Monroe Category:Cartoons animated by Phil Monroe Category:Animated by Ben Washam Category:Animation by Ben Washam Category:Cartoons animated by Ben Washam Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling